Ionizable discharge compositions may be used in discharge sources such as a discharge lamp. In a discharge lamp, radiation may be produced by an electric discharge in a discharge medium. Typically, the discharge medium may be in a gas or a vapor phase and may be contained by an envelope capable of transmitting the generated radiation out of the envelope. The discharge medium may be excited and ionized through application of an electric field across a pair of electrodes placed within the envelope and in contact with the medium. As the excited atoms and molecules relax to a lower energy state, they emit radiation. Most of the currently used discharge radiation sources contain mercury as a component of the ionizable discharge medium due to its efficient discharge characteristics. Disposal of such mercury-containing radiation sources may be potentially harmful to the environment.